Only Felt
by Natsyourlord
Summary: She felt a yearning for those little moments when his arms would encircle her shoulders, when he would play with her hair, when he would kiss her and then suddenly everything would be right in the world. Any pairing goes. Extreme FLUFF alert!


Heh. Yep. Another romance. I'm freakin' obsessed. But I can't stop!!!

Anyway, this can be pretty much read with whatever pairing you like. It's not really intended for anyone in particular. Anyway, just about any straight pairing you like could go with this, so have fun.

By the way, I got the idea to write this from the away message 25 Reasons by OXLiLBloNdeXo143 on Iconator. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** No.

* * *

He loved her. 

He loved everything about her, from the way she snuggled against his chest when she was cold to the way her face turned bright pink when she was embarrassed. He loved it how, when she was tired, she could always find some way into his arms. Her head would find the perfect spot on his shoulder, and he would marvel at the way she smelled so good - even if, as she claimed, it was "just her shampoo."

He especially adored her when she was asleep. When she was unconscious, he could just stare at her for hours, never getting tired of watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, or the way a stray lock of hair would rest across her nose and flutter with her breath. He would trace a finger along her eyebrows, over her nose, across her lips, and she would smile even in unconsciousness.

She loved him, too. She loved how he would hold her hand tighter when other guys would even _think_ about looking at her. She felt a yearning for those little moments when his arms would encircle her shoulders, when he would play with her hair, when he would kiss her and then suddenly everything would be right in the world.

Sometimes she would be uset at something or another, and she'd sob hysterically into his shoulder while he took it without complaint. When she was finished she'd apologize for crying over something that silly, and he'd just smile and kiss her, telling her it was all right, because he loved her.

She knew and enjoyed the fact that he would watch her sleep. Sometimes she closed her eyes and pretended just so she could lie there and feel his fingers tracing every tiny detail of her face. Once, he'd tickled her accidentally and she had giggled, giving herself away. He didn't seem angry, though - quite the opposite. He'd begun to kiss her passionately, and needless to say, neither of them slept much after that.

Of course, things weren't always perfect between them. They often had disagreements. She was away too often, he never cleaned up after himself, her father tried to keep them from seeing each other, there were a million problems and no solutions. He would start yelling, and she would scream back. Of course, an hour later her number would show up on his caller ID, and they would apologize a thousand times over. And every time, they would end up kissing their problems away, because they simply couldn't stay angry at each other for very long.

When the end of the day came and they had to say good-bye, they would kiss each other passionately, as though trying to somehow make themselves a part of the other. And when they would get home, they'd call each other immediately, telling them "I miss you" even though they would see each other the next day.

They simply loved each other. That was the only way to put it. They felt a burning passion when around the other that was obvious to all, even if they tried to hide it, which they didn't because they were too proud of their love. Nothing could ever separate them, because they were truly devoted to each other, and would do anything to keep the other safe and happy. Once someone had asked them to explain their love, for he couldn't understand how two people could be this happy together. And they had responded, together, that of course he couldn't understand it. It wasn't a thing of their mind, what they felt. It was just that - a feeling. Only felt.

* * *

Like it? Review it! 


End file.
